Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu me manques
by Natsumi Uchiwa-Dragnir
Summary: Que ressent-on quand une personne nous manque au delà du supportable ? Quand notre comportement change du tout au tout et que personne ne nous reconnaît ? Le manque est tel qu'on a l'impression d'avoir un vide à la place du coeur... Comment supporter cette douleur qui nous détruit à petit feu ? Karin et Toshiro ignorent quoi faire face à ça ! Crédits : Tite Kubo-sama / Three Shot
1. Partie 1 - Karin Kurosaki

**Partie 1 :** **Karin Kurosaki**

Quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Quatre ans qu'il ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie. Tout en lui lui manquait : ses cheveux de neige, ses yeux de glace, sa prestance, son côté grognon quand elle le taquinait... Tous les jours, elle espérait une visite mais rien. Il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas.

Karin déambulait tristement dans les rues désertes de Karakura en songeant à son meilleur ami. La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé depuis ces dernières années : ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé, lui arrivant au niveau des reins, son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et s'était affiné, son corps était maintenant celui d'une belle jeune femme de seize ans. Elle se demandait souvent s'il la reconnaîtrait aujourd'hui en la voyant.

Arrivée au terrain de football, les souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier lui explosèrent à la figure. Le premier match qu'ils avaient joué ensemble, les fois où il avait soigné ses blessures avec son pouvoir – elle ne se rappelait plus du nom, quand il la raccompagnait chez elle en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi...

**_ Bordel, Karin, oublie-le !**

De rage, la jeune fille tira de toutes ses forces dans un ballon qui traînait pas loin d'elle et l'envoya dans le but.

**_ Il ne reviendra pas, de toute façon...**

La brune sentait des larmes perler à ses paupières mais refusait obstinément de les laisser couler. Elle les essuya vivement d'un revers de sa manche de manteau puis fit demi-tour en soupirant. Le temps était à la neige, songea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Encore une chose qui ne l'aidait pas à l'oublier...

Karin secoua la tête, afin de chasser ces pensées inopportunes. Tout en marchant, elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers le même terrain interdit. Lui, encore et toujours. Malgré tous ses efforts, jamais elle ne parviendrait à l'oublier, elle en était certaine. La jeune fille revoyait souvent son petit sourire en coin alors qu'il venait lui dire au revoir. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et depuis ce jour, elle errait comme une âme en peine, elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre et sa famille ne cessait de lui demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Mais elle tenait bon, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami. À aucun prix !

Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était. Elle craignait qu'il se soit marié mais elle ne devait pas y penser.

Un vent glacial se mit à souffler tout à coup. Karin remonta son écharpe et accéléra le pas. Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit : le long frisson qui courait sur sa colonne vertébrale lui disait qu'un danger la menaçait.

**_ Ce n'est pas le moment que tu viennes me chercher, sale monstre ! Fiche-moi la paix !** vociféra-t-elle à l'encontre du Hollow devant elle.

**_ Tu m'as l'air vraiment appétissante, jeune âme,** susurra la créature en s'approchant d'elle. **Laisse-toi dévorer tranquillement, tu ne souffriras pas, tu verras.**

Comme si elle allait se laisser dévorer par un monstre tel que lui. Ces machins prenaient vraiment leurs désirs pour des réalités, se dit-elle en reculant doucement.

**_ Et puis quoi encore ?** ne put-elle s'empêcher de le provoquer. **Il faut me mériter, mon grand !**

Quelle plaie ! Karin était vraiment mal embarquée et elle le savait. Comment faire pour lui échapper ? Le monstre à moitié chien et oiseau tendit sa main vers elle et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça et donc ferma ses yeux sombres dans l'attente de sa mort.

Alors que le Hollow allait l'attraper, elle fut sauvée in extremis par un shinigami qui l'anéantit sans le moindre effort.

**_ Tu aimes toujours te mettre en danger,** se moqua une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

La brune ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit devant elle fit naître un sourire mouillé de larmes sur son beau visage. Dire qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer pour lui, elle était pathétique. Mais sa joie de le revoir était plus forte que le reste.

**_ Toshiro...**

**_ Bonjour, Kurosaki.**

La sœur d'Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Ainsi donc, elle rêvait... Cela lui avait semblé si réel, pourtant. Un sanglot lui montait dans la gorge mais elle l'étouffa dans ses couvertures pour ne pas que sa jumelle puisse l'entendre.

Le manque qu'elle ressentit était en train de détruire son cœur à petit feu. Ces quatre dernières années avaient été vraiment difficiles : ses notes avaient chuté, elle était souvent dans la lune, ses prunelles sombres reflétaient sa souffrance. Elle ne savait combien de fois Yuzu avait tenté de la faire parler, mais elle n'avait pas cédé.

Seul le football et son équipe lui permettait de ne pas sombrer totalement. Combien de fois n'étaient-ils pas restés plus tard pour s'entraîner ? Combien de fois se rendait-elle sur le terrain pour tirer au but pour tout oublier ? La jeune fille ne les comptait plus.

D'ailleurs en parlant de sa sœur, Karin la vit assise dans son lit en train de la fixer de ses yeux noisettes.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Karin ?** demanda Yuzu en venant s'installer à côté d'elle. **Je vois bien que tu souffres mais tu ne dis jamais rien.**

L'accusation qui transparaissait dans la voix de sa sœur lui brisait le cœur. Karin ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais c'était exactement le contraire qui se produisait. Parfois la brune se demandait si Yuzu ne le savait pas déjà. Et la suite allait lui donner raison, sans qu'elle s'en doute.

**_ C'est ton beau capitaine, c'est ça ?**

Oui, Yuzu était maintenant au courant de l'existence de la Soul Society, Ichigo et leur père lui avait tout expliqué. Mais l'affirmation de son aînée lui coupa le souffle pendant un bref instant.

**_ Quoi ?** s'exclama Karin en mettant aussitôt ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

Elle avait complètement oublié que le soleil n'était pas prêt de se lever et que son père et son frère dormait encore. La question de sa sœur l'avait toute retournée, elle ne savait que dire.

**_ C'est tellement flagrant,** s'expliqua sa jumelle. **Quand tu étais à ses côtés, tu rayonnais et tu étais si belle... Mais depuis son départ, il y a quatre ans, tu as changé du tout au tout : tu es devenue silencieuse, toujours triste... Tu ne souris presque plus et la douleur que je vois dans tes yeux me brise le cœur...**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Yuzu sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêter.

**_ Je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui, Karin...**

Sa sœur était bien plus perspicace qu'elle ne le pensait... Elle aurait dû s'en douter, après tout Yuzu était celle qui la connaissait le mieux.

**_ N'importe quoi, arrête ton délire,** se moqua amèrement la brune.

Karin se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de leur chambre qu'elle ouvrit afin de laisser passer l'air frais. Le froid lui rappelait sans cesse Toshiro, il maîtrisait la neige et la glace... Comment ne pas faire le lien avec lui ? Alors qu'elle laissait le vent glacial lui caresser la peau, c'était comme s'il était toujours près d'elle, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

**_ Karin, tu vas tomber malade et tu ne pourras pas aller au lycée, demain,** fit Yuzu en lui posant une couverture sur ses épaules tremblantes.

**_ A quoi ça sert, de toute façon ?**

L'amertume contenue dans la voix de sa sœur jumelle fit frissonner Yuzu. Depuis quand était-elle aussi tranchante ? Bien sûr, elle connaissait la réponse. « _Où es-tu, Toshiro-kun ? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour aider Karin et je sais que toi, tu pourrais l'aider ! _» Sur cette triste pensée, la jeune fille retourna se coucher et ferma les yeux, tout en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Karin.

La brune pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire à sa sœur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle hormis sa famille et le capitaine aux cheveux de neige. Les études ne lui apportaient plus rien.

Elle regardait sans vraiment le voir le ciel nocturne couvert de nuages. La nuit était le seul moment où elle pouvait réfléchir sans être dérangée. Sauf bien sûr quand sa sœur jumelle se réveillait, songea-t-elle attendrie. Elle soupira profondément et referma la fenêtre derrière elle, non sans difficulté.

Pourquoi l'attendait-elle encore ? Chaque jour qui commençait, l'espoir de le revoir envahissait son cœur et lorsque la nuit tombait, son cœur se brisait toujours un peu plus. Certes, Karin savait qu'il avait de nombreuses obligations mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de venir la voir, auparavant. Son beau capitaine la faisait souffrir et il ne le savait même pas. Elle se faisait vraiment pitié, si ce n'était pas triste ça...

Bien sûr, Ichigo lui donnait parfois des nouvelles de lui et elle s'en contentait. Son frère avait la chance de pouvoir se rendre dans la Soul Society quand il le voulait, alors qu'elle devait rester ici à se morfondre. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir y aller à son tour ? Mais c'était impossible, elle n'était pas shinigami.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau sur ses joues et cette fois, Karin ne les retint pas. Elle en avait assez d'être forte et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait que ça sorte sinon elle deviendrait folle. Tout en pleurant silencieusement, la jeune fille se recoucha et fixa le plafond comme si il pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

**_ Toshiro, si seulement tu savais à quel point tu me manques,** murmura-t-elle si bas que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Le lendemain matin, Yuzu s'éveilla la première et la première chose qu'elle vit en se redressant était le visage mouillé de Karin. Ainsi donc, elle avait pleuré, songea-t-elle en retenant un soupir d'impuissance. Elle sortit sans un bruit de leur chambre et se dirigea dans la cuisine où elle se mit en devoir de préparer le petit déjeuner pour son père et son frère.

**_ Salut Yuzu !**

**_ Bonjour, Onii-chan,** lui sourit-elle. **Ton petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt.**

**_ Ok.**

Ichigo prit place autour de la table et attendit tranquillement que sa sœur termine ce qu'elle faisait. Puis il fronça les sourcils : Karin n'était pas levée.

**_ Dis Yuzu, tu sais où est Karin ?**

**_ Elle dort, je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller,** lui répondit l'adolescente distraitement.

La jeune fille posa au même moment un bol de riz accompagné d'œuf sur le plat devant lui. Ichigo trouvait sa sœur différente, comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Il se doutait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Karin, comme eux tous depuis quelques temps.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, il vit la plus jeune de ses sœurs pénétrer dans la cuisine les yeux encore endormis. Une lueur d'inquiétude naquit dans ses prunelles noisettes quand il remarqua les traces sur les joues de la brune. Elle avait pleuré...

**_ Bonjour, Karin,** fit-il en mettant sa fourchette à la bouche.

**_ Bonjour, Ichi-nii...**

Décidément, Karin avait vraiment changé en seulement quelques années. Il avait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître dans cette jeune fille qui lui faisait face la gamine bagarreuse et qui ne se faisait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et il ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Jamais elle n'avait voulu le lui dire.

**_ Tu vas au lycée aujourd'hui ?**

Karin posa ses prunelles de nuit sur son frère aîné et les rabaissa aussitôt. La jeune fille n'était même plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Alors comment savoir si elle allait au lycée ?

**_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**_ Je parie que tu n'as presque pas dormi, cette nuit,** supposa justement le shinigami remplaçant. **Reste ici aujourd'hui et essaie de te reposer.**

**_ Mais Papa ne sera pas d'accord,** protesta faiblement Karin.

**_ Il n'est pas là donc c'est moi qui décide,** dit Ichigo d'un ton sans appel. **Je me charge de d'appeler le lycée et de prévenir le vieux, vas te reposer.**

Karin remercia son frère du regard et retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas lent et vacillant. En chemin, elle croisa Rukia qui lui sourit. La cadette du roux lui sourit faiblement en retour et la shinigami remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ichigo avait raison, Karin n'était pas elle-même et elle se jura de tout faire pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait.

Sans se douter des pensées qui assaillaient une des meilleures amies de son frère, Karin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et, sans cérémonie, s'affala dans son lit de tout son long. « _Karin, tu me fais pitié, arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort comme une idiote en mal d'amour ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! _» La brune cacha son visage dans la taie d'oreiller et se fustigea durement. Vraiment, elle était pathétique...

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et frappa son oreiller de toutes ses forces avec ses poings.

**_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me faire à son absence ? Pourquoi il me manque toujours autant ? Pourquoi, bon sang ?**

Karin répétait cette question comme une litanie sans remarquer que quelqu'un l'observait depuis le seuil de la pièce.

**_ J'avais raison, il se passe bien quelque chose,** fit Rukia en pénétrant dans la pièce.

À l'entente de cette voix pleine de sous-entendus, Karin se figea instantanément. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Avait-elle tout entendu ? La jeune fille espérait bien que non. Elle ne se retourna pas vers elle mais elle sentit que la shinigami s'installait à ses côtés.

**_ Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée ?**

**_ Pour rien, Rukia, laisse-moi,** murmura Karin à bout de force.

La Kuchiki prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur : le visage naguère souriant de Karin était ravagé par la souffrance et les larmes. Elle considérait les sœurs d'Ichigo comme les siennes et la voir dans cet état était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

**_ Tu vas me dire que c'est rien ça, peut-être ?** s'indigna Rukia en désignant ses larmes. **Ta famille s'inquiète et moi aussi, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas ce qui se passe ?**

La sœur d'Ichigo secoua la tête, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler maintenant.

**_ C'est à propos d'un garçon, c'est ça ?**

Karin écarquilla les yeux, elle ne savait pas l'amie de son frère si perspicace.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** s'étonna la jeune fille.

**_ Seul un garçon peut amener une telle souffrance sur le visage d'une fille,** sourit la noble.

L'adolescente soupira de résignation, elle était trop forte pour elle et dans son état actuel, elle n'avait pas la force de lui résister plus que ça. Karin se résolut donc à tout lui dire – ou presque. La jeune fille s'installa confortablement contre le mur et fit signe à Rukia d'en faire de même.

**_ Tu as raison, Rukia,** soupira-t-elle en gardant sa tête baissée. **C'est bien un garçon le responsable.**

La vice-capitaine de la Treizième Division leva ses beaux yeux violets sur sa voisine. La lueur intéressée qui y brillait fit doucement sourire Karin qui ne savait pas par où commencer son récit. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps car elle entendit Rukia lui demander, avec un brin de curiosité dans sa voix :

**_ Et qui est ce garçon qui te met dans tous tes états ?**

Karin ne savait pas si elle pouvait en parler, surtout à elle. Après tout, l'amour entre shinigami – qui plus est capitaine – et humain était supposé être interdit. Mais Rukia était une femme d'expérience, elle pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.

**_ C'est Toshiro,** souffla-t-elle tout bas, espérant ne pas être entendue.

Cependant, la noble avait parfaitement entendu la réponse de la jeune fille. Elle en restait statufiée par la surprise.

**_ Le capitaine Hitsugaya ?** s'écria-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. **Mais enfin, Karin...**

**_ Je sais,** la coupa la sœur de son ami. **C'est un capitaine shinigami et moi une humaine, donc je ne peux pas l'aimer mais mon cœur – ce traître – n'en fait qu'à sa tête.**

Tout cela était plus compliqué que Rukia ne l'avait pensé, au premier abord. Il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse un shinigami et pas n'importe lequel : un capitaine ! Elle n'était pas assez proche du capitaine de la Dixième Division pour savoir ce que lui ressentait mais elle pourrait demander à Rangiku si il ne lui paraissait pas étrange, ou autre chose du genre.

**_ Franchement, Karin,** soupira la Kuchiki en secouant la tête avec un air affligé sur son visage. **Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, là.**

La jeune fille garda le silence, non sans soupirer de frustration. Discuter avec Rukia lui avait fait du bien, ses larmes avaient cessé. Karin leva ses pupilles sombres vers le ciel couvert de nuages sombres. « _Comme mon moral... _» songea-t-elle en baissant la tête vers ses mains liées.

**_ Ichigo s'inquiète énormément à ton sujet, tu sais...**

**_ Tu ne m'apprends rien, Rukia,** fit la cadette des jumelles en la regardant du coin de l'oeil. **Je l'ai parfaitement remarqué... Mais ne lui dis rien de ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plaît,** la pria Karin. **Sinon il va vouloir tuer Toshiro et il ne faut pas qu'il le sache.**

**_ Entendu, je ne dirai rien,** accepta la noble en se levant. **Bon, je vais te laisser, mon capitaine m'attend à la Soul Society. À plus tard !**

**_ Merci Rukia.**

Celle-ci sourit avant de partir à toute vitesse vers une destination inconnue de Karin. De nouveau seule, la jeune fille s'allongea dans son lit et essaya de suivre le conseil que son frère lui avait donné avant son départ : se reposer. En vain. Son esprit ne voulait pas lâcher prise et elle pensait encore à lui.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier, même durant quelques minutes ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'entiche d'un homme qui n'était pas pour elle ?

Des questions comme celles-là, Karin en avait encore en réserve. Si seulement elle rencontrait un autre garçon qui parviendrait à lui faire oublier Toshiro... Mais personne n'arrivait à sa cheville. Ses prunelles turquoises hypnotiques et ses cheveux de neiges si étranges faisait de lui un homme à part. Le petit sourire qu'il esquissait de temps à autre la faisait fondre et le contact de sa main sur elle – quand il la soignait – faisait accélérer son cœur au point de le faire exploser.

Non, elle en était sûre : jamais un autre homme ne saurait remplacer Toshiro Hitsugaya dans son cœur brisé par le manque.

Karin sourit tristement à cette pensée. Il fallait qu'elle vive avec, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix à l'heure actuelle. Elle se leva et regardait la photo qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Dessus y figuraient toute son équipe et Toshiro, après un match qu'ils avaient gagné ensemble. Le dernier... Ses prunelles la captivaient toujours autant, même sur une simple photo. Elle fixait son visage dénué d'expression, mise à part une lueur taquine au fond de ses yeux.

La jeune fille détourna son regard de ce souvenir heureux et se rendit dans la cuisine afin de se servir un verre de lait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne et arrête d'inquiéter son entourage.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd venant de la chambre d'Ichigo. Bizarre car elle était seule dans la maison, en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Karin prit alors la direction de la chambre de son frère et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle posa sa tête contre le battant mais rien. Le silence total. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver et repartit dans sa chambre comme si de rien était.

Karin ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle, ne voulant qu'une chose : dormir et qu'on lui fiche la paix. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller se coucher, une ombre se tenait devant elle. À cette vue, la brune écarquilla les yeux et faillit s'évanouir de saisissement.

**_ Toshiro ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?** s'écria-t-elle sous le choc de cette visite imprévue.

**_ Bonjour Kurosaki,** fit le capitaine en posant Hyorinmaru dans un coin de la pièce. **Tu ne changeras donc jamais : c'est ainsi que tu accueilles un ami après une longue absence ?**


	2. Partie 2 - Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Partie 2 :** **Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Seul dans son bureau, Toshiro n'avait pas la tête à son travail. Depuis un certain temps, il n'avait plus goût à rien et il ne savait pas d'où cela pouvait venir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé qui le narguait depuis un moment. Il s'allongea confortablement et ferma les yeux, laissant Hyorinmaru par terre près de lui.

**_ Capitaine !** cria Matsumoto en entrant sans frapper.

Une veine sur la tempe, le shinigami se redressa vivement et foudroya sa subordonnée du regard. Son regard malicieux ne laissait rien présager de bon, il appréhendait d'avance ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

**_ Matsumoto, ce n'est pas un moulin,** grinça-t-il en retournant à son bureau.

**_ Mais enfin, Capitaine...**

**_ Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu veux sinon Hyorinmaru va se charger de ton cas.**

La vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division savait qu'elle avait mis le capitaine Hitsugaya en colère mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le trouvait vraiment étrange, ces derniers temps. Il était souvent dans la lune avec une expression rêveuse sur son visage. Et il était aussi beaucoup plus soupe-au-lait, il prenait la mouche très vite.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Elle se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard car elle devait lui annoncer une nouvelle.

**_ Matsumoto !**

**_ Voilà, voilà, Capitaine ! En fait, on m'a chargée de vous dire que nous allons dans le monde des humains et que le départ est prévu dans deux jours.**

Toshiro sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine en entendant cette nouvelle. Pourquoi était-il aussi fébrile à l'idée de retourner dans le monde des humains ? Et surtout, pour quelle raison l'envoyait-on là-bas ?

**_ Pourquoi nous envoie-t-on chez les humains ?** l'interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige.

**_ Je ne sais pas, Capitaine,** répondit innocemment sa vice-capitaine.

Trop innocemment... Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait encore, à la fin ? Il n'avait pas hâte de le savoir. Pour la peine, il allait se reposer un peu tandis qu'il lui laisserait tout le travail qui restait.

**_ Je vais me balader, **lui annonça-t-il, l'air de rien. **Finis de remplir tous ces documents, d'accord ?**

Sans attendre de réponse, le capitaine Hitsugaya s'éclipsa en un shunpo mais entendit les protestations animées de la rousse. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le shinigami savourait sa vengeance. Ça, c'était pour toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé obligé de faire son boulot à sa place.

Dans le bureau du capitaine, Rangiku affichait une mine sombre. Elle s'était bien faite avoir sur ce coup-là, songea-t-elle amèrement en fixant la pile impressionnante de documents qui avait l'air de la narguer.

**_ Capitaine ! C'est pas juste !**

Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas mais ça la soulageait. Et dire qu'elle devait rejoindre Kira et Hisagi... Mais elle était coincée dans le bureau. Elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et s'installa confortablement afin de commencer à trier tous ces papiers.

Au bout d'une heure, Rangiku avait besoin d'une pause. Elle prit donc une bouteille de saké qu'elle avait bien caché dans la pièce et se mit à le siroter tranquillement allongée sur le canapé.

**_ Rien de tel qu'un petit verre de saké pour se sentir bien, **soupira-t-elle d'aise.

Pendant ce temps, Toshiro se trouvait allongé sous un arbre et réfléchissait, les yeux fermés. Pourquoi cette impatience ? Rien de spécial ne l'attendait dans le monde des humains... « _Tu es sûr ? »_ demanda la voix narquoise de sa conscience. « _Il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un que tu meurs d'envie de revoir ? _»

Le capitaine se redressa brutalement à cette pensée. Quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue... Il se demandait ce qu'elle devenait et si elle était avec quelqu'un. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Elle devait avoir grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

**_ N'importe quoi, arrête de penser à ça, crétin,** se morigéna-t-il durement. **Si ça se trouve, elle t'a oublié.**

Sur ces mots, il se remit en marche et se dirigea vers la rivière qui bordait le Rukongai. Karin lui manquait, il ne pouvait le nier. Une amie comme elle, il n'en avait pas connu des masses. Son caractère emporté le faisait souvent sourire, ses yeux sombres comme un ciel étoilé pleins de malice le faisait rêver. Et sa façon bien à elle de le taquiner lui manquait.

À chaque fois qu'il voyait Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro se retenait de lui demander comment elle allait. Il ne voulait pas apprendre qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, cette idée lui broyait le cœur. Pourquoi cette souffrance à cette pensée ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui manquait-elle autant ? En sa présence, il était apaisé et enfin lui-même – chose qu'il ne se permettait pas avec beaucoup de personnes.

Sentant une présence à ses côtés, le capitaine se retourna et constata qu'il s'agissait d'Hinamori, celle qui considérait comme sa sœur.

**_ Bonjour, Shiro,** fit-elle d'une voix douce. **Je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?**

Hitsugaya soupira en acquiesçant silencieusement.

**_ De toute façon, tu avais déjà pris place avant de me demander la permission,** fit-il remarquer sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Hinamori sourit avec une lueur de malice dans ses prunelles. La même expression que sa vice-capitaine, songea distraitement Toshiro. Elles étaient de mèche ou quoi ? Rien de bon ne sortirait de ces deux-là, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de conspirer derrière son dos.

En laissant ça de côté, il laissa errer ses prunelles de glace sur le cours d'eau et une expression de souffrance sur son visage alerta la jeune fille qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

**_ Que se passe-t-il ?**

Le capitaine Hitsugaya tourna vivement la tête vers elle en entendant cette question. Un frisson de mauvais augure lui parcourra la colonne vertébrale mais il fit semblant de rien.

**_ De quoi tu parles ?**

S'il pensait s'en tirer par une pirouette, il allait en être pour ses frais, songea la vice-capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Un léger sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres sans que Toshiro ne le remarque.

**_ Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, Shiro-chan, ça ne marche pas,** le taquina-t-elle en tirant sur ses joues.

**_ Oh mais arrête ça et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi !** s'écria-t-il en repoussant brutalement ses mains.

**_ A chaque fois, c'est pareil avec toi,** soupira la jeune femme. **Arrête de souffrir en solo, tu crois que je ne vois rien ou quoi ?**

Et mince ! Sa presque sœur l'avait percé à jour mais hors de question de l'admettre devant elle, il en allait de sa fierté quand même.

**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** nia Toshiro en se levant, sa quiétude l'ayant quitté. **Si c'est pour m'ennuyer avec tes questions sans queue ni tête, je préfère encore partir.**

Sans attendre de répondre, le capitaine de la Dixième Division commença à marcher en direction de ses quartiers mais c'était sans compter l'obstination d'Hinamori qui se mit à le suivre.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

L'impatience contenue dans la voix du jeune homme ravit la vice-capitaine. Elle savait qu'elle tenait quelque chose et elle n'allait pas laisser tomber de sitôt. Son regard glacial n'y changerait rien.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?** murmura tristement Hinamori en marchant à ses côtés. **Je ne te reconnais plus, Toshiro.**

La brune garda le silence pendant un bref instant puis se mit devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Une lueur résolue dans ses prunelles convainquit le jeune capitaine qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

**_ Que s'est-il passé pour tu changes à ce point ?**

La question d'Hinamori fit remuer quelque chose au plus profond de ses entrailles. Toshiro ne niait pas avoir changé depuis ce jour où il l'avait quittée pour la dernière fois. La sœur d'Ichigo était trop ancrée en lui et il ne savait comment faire pour se débarrasser de cette souffrance qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

**_ Rien d'important,** fit-il néanmoins.

**_ Si tu savais à quel point tu m'énerves quand tu mens de cette manière !** s'exclama Hinamori à bout de patience. **Si tu te confiais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ça te ferait du bien,** reprit-elle plus calmement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Plus obstinée qu'elle, Toshiro ne connaissait qu'une seule personne. Quoi qu'il dise, il se rendait compte qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber, à son grand agacement. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas tort, songea-t-il tristement. Se confier ne pourrait que l'apaiser et sans y verrait-il plus clair après.

Pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de lui ainsi mais il avait besoin d'aide pour faire le point. Et qui de mieux que sa sœur pour ça ?

**_ Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, Hinamori, alors écoute-moi sans m'interrompre,** céda-t-il non sans penser qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

**_ Promis, je ne dirai rien.**

L'homme aux cheveux de neige soupira de soulagement et alla s'adosser à un arbre, suivi d'Hinamori. Il prit le temps de bien s'installer et commença son récit en espérant que cela ne ferait pas remonter les souffrances passées de la jeune femme.

**_ Je t'écoute, **lui assura-t-elle sérieusement.

**_ Très bien alors voilà : te rappelles-tu de la première visite des Arrancars dans le monde des humains ?**

Ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir, la vice-capitaine hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. On lui en avait parlé après qu'elle ait repris connaissance.

**_ J'y ai été envoyé avec Matsumoto, Ayasegawa, Madarame, Abarai et Rukia Kuchiki afin de prêter main forte à Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**_ Oui je me souviens, même que Rangiku est venue me voir à l'hôpital pour me le dire,** se rappela la shinigami, les yeux dans le vague.

Toshiro sourit légèrement à ces paroles. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de Matsumoto.. Bon passons ! Ce n'était pas ça dont il devait parler.

**_ Pendant mon séjour chez les humains, j'ai fait la connaissance de la famille de Kurosaki,** avoua-t-il en posant ses prunelles de glace sur le cours d'eau en face de lui. **Et j'ai, dirons-nous, sympathisé avec la plus jeune de ses sœurs, Karin.**

Il vit Hinamori sourire devant sa confession. Quelle étrange réaction, tout de même... Le capitaine ne se posa pas plus de questions et continua de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

**_ Vous êtes devenus amis, c'est ça ?** supposa justement la brune.

**_ En effet, et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé...**

Toshiro sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard plein d'intérêt de sa sœur. Elle était incorrigible...

**_ A chaque que je me rendais dans le monde des humains, je passais toujours sur le terrain de football où elle s'entraîne avec son équipe pour lui dire bonjour.**

Les souvenirs que le capitaine Hitsugaya évoquait firent naître un sourire plein de nostalgie sur ses lèvres.

**_ Et je la raccompagnais chez elle, à la fin,** continua-t-il dans un soupir. **Plus je passais de temps avec elle, moins je voulais rentrer à la Soul Society...**

L'image de Karin s'afficha devant ses yeux et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

**_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive !** s'énerva-t-il tout à coup. **Pourquoi ne pas la voir me rend triste ? Pourquoi je ne fais que penser à elle ?**

Hinamori restait silencieuse tandis que son ami perdait patience devant elle. Ainsi donc, c'était ça qu'il cachait... Elle comprenait mieux pour quelle raison son comportement n'était plus le même, depuis quelques temps.

**_ Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas revue ?** demanda doucement la jeune femme.

**_ Quatre ans,** révéla Toshiro qui s'était calmé.

**_ Elle te manque et tu veux la voir... Pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas sur Terre pour aller la voir et mettre tout ça au clair ?**

Le capitaine aux cheveux de neige soupira profondément. Bien sûr, il y avait pensé mais il avait peur de ne plus être capable de repartir ensuite. Il devait y aller dans deux jours, c'était le moment d'en profiter pour aller lui parler. Mais il craignait sa réaction en le voyant : Karin n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et elle pourrait refuser de le voir. Après tout, il l'avait délaissée pendant quatre ans... Un ami ne ferait pas une chose pareille.

**_ Je ne sais pas si elle voudra me voir...**

La vice-capitaine comprit alors ce qui se passait dans le cœur de Toshiro. Sa souffrance ne laissait aucune place au doute.

**_ Tu es amoureux d'elle, Shiro-chan,** soupira-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il ne songea même pas à la reprendre tellement le choc l'avait sonné. Lui, le glaçon insensible serait amoureux... d'une humaine ? Ridicule ! « _Ne te voilà pas la face, tu sais qu'elle a raison. Tu ne penses qu'à elle, tu ne rêves que d'elle, admets-le au lieu de te torturer ! _»

**_ Que je le sois ou pas ne change rien,** murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. **L'amour entre un humain et un shinigami est sévèrement puni, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

**_ Oui, je le sais mais tout n'est pas perdu, Toshiro,** l'encouragea Hinamori en posant une main sur son épaule. **N'abandonne pas sans te battre, ça ne te ressemble pas.**

Sur ces mots, la vice-capitaine se leva et lui adressa un signe de main avant de se fondre parmi les habitants du Rukongai. Resté seul, le shinigami réfléchit à ce que la brune lui avait dit. Au fond, cela expliquerait pas mal de choses, se dit-il amèrement. Le visage sombre, Toshiro se leva et repartit en direction des quartiers de la Dixième Division d'un pas lent et morne.

Quelques heures plus tard, le voilà dans son bureau à pester contre sa vice-capitaine. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pensa-t-il en regardant d'un œil mauvais la pile de documents qui n'avait presque pas baissé. Le jour où Matsumoto se mettrait sérieusement au travail n'était pas près d'arriver. Bien évidemment, elle avait disparu il ne savait où, sans doute à se gaver de saké.

En soupirant d'énervement, Toshiro s'installa et reprit le tri des papiers laissés en plan par sa subordonnée. Un papier attira soudain son attention. Une lettre officielle des plus importantes... Pourquoi ce changement ?

**_ Tout va de travers, en ce moment,** bougonna-t-il en se levant. **Bon, je vais me coucher, je verrai ça demain.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune capitaine quitta la pièce et se rendit dans son appartement, pour oublier tous ses soucis. Fermant le battant derrière lui, il poussa un énorme soupir. Quelle journée ! Toshiro posa Hyorinmaru sous la fenêtre et regarda le ciel nocturne d'un œil triste. Cette nuit étoilée lui rappelait les prunelles de Karin...

Le shinigami aux cheveux de neige secoua la tête et détourna les yeux de la voûte céleste. Un rien lui faisait penser à elle, il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été un insensible et ne se liait avec personne par peur de souffrir. Puis un jour, un sentiment doux envahit son cœur qui se réchauffa. L'amitié. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec une jeune humaine qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et qui avait le cœur sur la main.

Et de fil en aiguille, ce sentiment avait pris plus d'ampleur et une souffrance comme il n'en avait jamais connu l'envahit. C'était à partir de là qu'il n'était plus retourné dans le monde des humains. La peur que cette émotion le contrôle et lui fasse perdre pied.

Il posa son haori de capitaine sur une chaise, suivi de son shihakusho noir. Toshiro se faufila ensuite dans son futon et tenta de fermer les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil. Mais celui-ci le fuyait impitoyablement.

**_ Je deviens fou...**

Le capitaine se retourna et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. Il avait l'impression de revoir son sourire et rien que cette vision le faisait fondre. Il était vraiment dans de sales draps ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille la voir pour lui parler, et comprendre la souffrance qui l'habitait continuellement depuis quatre ans. « _Et voir si tu lui manques autant qu'elle te manque _» lança la voix malicieuse de sa conscience.

Toshiro ferma de nouveau ses yeux et les souvenirs affluèrent. Leur première rencontre, le premier match qu'ils avaient joué ensemble, et tous ces petits riens qui étaient tellement importants pour lui. Leur première discussion sérieuse, là où elle lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il était son meilleur ami, six ans auparavant...

Il se dit soudain qu'il devait peut-être dormir sinon il n'allait pas être en forme pour supporter son énervante vice-capitaine. Sur cette résolution, il s'allongea complètement et se laissa emporter dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves heureux.

Deux jours plus tard, le voilà devant le Senkaimon avec sa subalterne et Abarai. Rangiku ne cessait de blablater et de casser les oreilles de son capitaine. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs un mal de tête épouvantable. Il se tenait les tempes, espérant atténuer sa douleur mais la voix énervante de la rousse lui vrillait le crâne.

**_ Matsumoto !** **Tais-toi un peu, tu veux ?**

**_ Mon Capitaine, vous avez l'air de mauvaise humeur,** fit-elle avec un sourire.

**_ Rangiku, arrête un peu d'embêter le capitaine Hitsugaya,** soupira Renji avec un regard désolé pour Toshiro.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du shinigami aux yeux de glace et il foudroya Matsumoto de ses prunelles qui la fit se ratatiner sur elle-même. Enfin la paix pour quelques temps au moins, songea-t-il en réprimant un soupir d'impuissance. Ce moment de calme n'allait pas durer longtemps, il le craignait fort.

Le passage ouvert, les trois shinigamis se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et se mirent à courir. Hors de question de traîner dans le Dangai. Soudain un bruit sourd fit son apparition et une expression d'horreur naquit sur le visage de Rangiku.

**_ Le Nettoyeur ! Courrez !**

Les deux autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ainsi au bout de quelques minutes seulement, ils arrivèrent complètement essoufflés dans le monde réel.

**_ Capitaine Hitsugaya, vice-capitaine Matsumoto et vice-capitaine Abarai ! Quel bonne surprise !**

Les trois shinigamis avaient atterri dans le sous-sol de la boutique de Kisuke Urahara. Celui-ci souriait d'ailleurs bêtement derrière son éventail.

**_ Urahara, ce n'est pas le moment,** gronda le capitaine en se relevant. **On sait très bien que tu nous attendais.**

L'ancien capitaine de la Douzième Division étouffa un rire et conduisit les shinigamis dans la boutique afin de leur fournir un gigai, pour la durée de leur visite sur Terre. Le vendeur fixa pendant un bref instant le capitaine de la Dixième Division et tourna la tête avant que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

**_ J'ai quelque chose à faire, je vous rejoindrai plus tard,** murmura Toshiro avant de s'éclipser sans mettre son gigai.

**_ Capitaine !** l'appela Matsumoto en vain. **Il est de plus en plus bizarre,** dit-elle le visage inquiet aux deux hommes.

À plusieurs mètres de là, Toshiro se trouvait dans le quartier où habitait Karin et sa famille, s'ils n'avaient pas déménagé. Le jeune capitaine constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il monta sur le toit de la clinique Kurosaki et posa ses prunelles sur le ciel bleu. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, la maison devait être vide.

Secouant la tête, le shinigami aux yeux turquoises fixa son attention sur une fenêtre ouverte. C'était la chambre d'Ichigo, il profita donc de cette occasion pour pénétrer dans la maison silencieuse. Lors d'un moment d'inattention, Toshiro fit tomber son zanpakuto par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent soudain. Ainsi, la maison n'était pas déserte comme il l'avait cru. Le jeune homme sortit alors en catimini de la pièce et se faufila dans celle d'à côté, dont la fenêtre était elle aussi ouverte. Regardant autour de lui, il reconnut aussitôt la chambre que Karin partageait avec sa sœur jumelle. Sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la vision de la personne qui entrait fit battre son cœur de manière frénétique.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour sans doute aller dans son lit, Toshiro vit Karin se figer instantanément. Ses yeux sombres étaient écarquillés et elle avait les traits tirés, signe qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Il la vit vaciller pendant un cours instant mais ses prunelles ne le quittaient pas une seconde.

Un léger sourire involontaire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir car la jeune fille prit la parole d'une voix où perçait la surprise et la colère :

**_ Toshiro ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

Karin semblait sous le choc, il y avait de quoi après tout. Voilà qu'il réapparaissait au bout de quatre ans sans nouvelle, ce n'était pas anodin. Le son de sa voix lui avait manqué, toujours aussi mordante.

**_ Bonjour Kurosaki,** dit enfin Toshiro en posant Hyorinmaru dans le coin du lit. **Tu ne changeras donc jamais : c'est ainsi que tu accueilles un ami après une longue absence ?**


	3. Partie 3 - Retrouvailles mouvementées

**Partie 3 :** **Retrouvailles mouvementées**

Cette voix à la fois sérieuse et narquoise lui avait tellement manqué. Karin en ressentait des frissons dans tout son corps. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas détacher ses prunelles de nuit du shinigami qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait indéniablement grandi, songea-t-elle abasourdie.

Ses cheveux argentés lui tombaient sur le front et caressaient sa nuque. Sa silhouette était plus massive que dans ses souvenirs, son corps s'était endurci à force des entraînements et des combats. Et il portait toujours son zanpakuto dans son dos. Il n'avait plus du tout l'apparence d'un gamin mais bel et bien d'un homme. À cette idée, le cœur de Karin se mit à battre la chamade. Seul son regard de glace était resté le même, à la fois froid et moqueur quand il se posait sur elle.

**_ Tu as perdu ta langue ?** fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

**_ N'importe quoi, imbécile.**

Toshiro lui non plus ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux devant cette vision. Qu'elle était belle et fière ! Son caractère emporté n'avait pas disparu, loin de là. Mais l'éclat de colère qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux aussi sombres que la nuit ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle n'avait pas accepté son absence.

Karin avait changé : la gamine qu'elle était à douze ans avait laissé place à une vraie femme. Son corps avait gagné en courbes et le son de sa voix l'enivrait. Sa séduction inconsciente ne le laissait pas indifférent. Son myocarde battait à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. Ses prunelles sombres et intenses l'hypnotisaient et il éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à s'échapper de leur emprise.

**_ Je t'ai demandé ce que tu venais faire ici, Toshiro,** cracha presque la brune en le pointant du doigt.

**_ Je suis simplement venu voir comment tu allais,** répondit-il en croisant les bras.

Les nerfs de Karin étaient à deux doigts de lâcher. Elle serrait les poings, s'efforçant de contenir sa rage et sa douleur.

**_ Il t'a fallu quatre ans pour te décider, tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?** cria l'adolescente en le foudroyant du regard. **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?**

**_ Je ne pouvais pas venir avant, il faut que tu comprennes,** tenta-t-il de l'amadouer.

Karin restait plantée devant Toshiro, sans faire un seul geste. Si elle bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, elle avait peur de le frapper. Les lèvres pincées, la brune baissa la tête. Elle ne supportait pas l'intensité des prunelles turquoises du jeune capitaine. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement.

**_ Pour toi, je suis quoi, Toshiro ? Tu peux me le dire ?**

La voix dangereusement calme de la jeune fille ne laissait rien présager de bon pour lui, Toshiro le savait. C'était le calme avant la tempête et il fallait s'y préparer.

**_ Ma meilleure amie, voilà ce que tu es.**

La jeune sœur d'Ichigo ignora le pincement au cœur que lui causa la réponse du shinigami aux cheveux d'argent. Elle secoua vivement la tête et tentait tant bien que mal de parler calmement. Mais c'était trop lui demander car ce fut avec un énervement croissant qu'elle rétorqua :

**_ Et c'est dans tes habitudes de disparaître pendant quatre années sans donner de nouvelles à tes amis ?**

Le shinigami garda le silence devant cette accusation. Karin avait raison d'être fâchée contre lui, même s'il ne le supportait pas. La colère qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs la rendait encore plus belle. Fière et sauvage, toujours la même.

**_ Non.**

La jeune fille avança d'un seul pas, tout en serrant les poings. Elle n'en revenait pas : au bout de quatre ans de silence, il revenait la voir comme si de rien n'était et il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne, en plus ! Et puis quoi encore ?

**_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de ça ? **se mit-elle à crier en le fusillant de son regard noir. **Je sais que tu as des obligations, je ne suis pas stupide mais ça ne t'a jamais empêché de venir nous rendre visite, avant !**

Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant lui en lui révélant réellement ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de son absence prolongée.

**_ Tu as manqué des tas de matchs vraiment sympas...** soupira la brune, à bout de force.

Karin tourna le dos au jeune capitaine et tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes de frustration. Si elle craquait devant lui, elle perdrait sa fierté et il en était hors de question. Quitte à perdre son amitié.

**_ Je sais que tu m'en veux...**

**_ Oh ça oui !** le coupa sèchement la brune sans se retourner.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya retint un soupir d'exaspération. Si elle ne le laissait pas terminer, leur discussion n'irait pas bien loin. Il savait que ce serait difficile mais pas à ce point. Le shinigami posa ses yeux turquoises sur le dos de Karin et un éclat de tendresse apparut au fond de son regard pendant quelques secondes.

Décidément, son caractère avait empiré, elle était encore plus indomptable qu'avant. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, sauf dans le cas présent. Comment faire entendre raison à une tête de mule ? Elle n'était pas la sœur d'Ichigo Kurosaki pour rien.

**_ Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît,** la pria-t-il calmement. **Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais...**

**_ Vas-y, qu'on en finisse !** accepta-t-elle d'un ton où perçait sa lassitude.

Karin savait qu'elle était impolie mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps. Elle voulait dormir et oublier cette conversation. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un signe d'impatience.

La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie d'écouter ses explications mais son cœur – lui – mourrait d'envie de savoir la raison pour laquelle Toshiro n'était pas revenu plus tôt.

Le shinigami prit place sur le lit de Yuzu et enleva son haori de capitaine pour être plus à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer son récit, à vrai dire. Devait-il révéler la vraie raison ? Il l'ignorait.

**_ Depuis la dernière guerre, tous les capitaines n'avaient plus une seule minute à eux et …**

**_ Pour quelle raison ?** demanda Karin interloquée.

Il ne savait que penser de cette question. Mais il reprit son explication en retenant un petit sourire en coin. Toujours aussi curieuse...

**_ Il fallait reconstruire entièrement la Soul Society et tous les bras étaient nécessaires. Même ton frère est venu nous prêter main forte,** se souvint-il.

**_ Oui je me rappelle,** concéda la brune. **Mais il vous a fallu quatre ans pour tout remettre en place ?**

Le jeune capitaine se gratta la tête en signe de gêne et Karin le perçut instantanément. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi embarrassé devant elle. Lui cachait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas savoir ? L'idée méritait d'être approfondie.

**_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point le Seireitei peut être grand,** répondit Toshiro en levant la tête devant lui.

Karin venait de prendre place en face de lui, sur son lit. Elle s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en le fixant de ses prunelles sombres.

**_ En plus, beaucoup de nos hommes avaient péri lors de la dernière offensive et nous avons perdu notre Commandant...**

Se rappeler de ces événements n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir. Des frissons désagréables lui montèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale en se souvenant de l'annonce de la mort du Commandant Yamamoto. Au début, Toshiro ne parvenait pas à y croire mais il avait fallu se faire une raison.

**_ Ça a dû être un véritable chaos, j'imagine, **fit remarquer la brune.

**_ Tu n'as même pas idée...**

**_ Il y a un nouveau commandant ou pas ?** demanda Karin sceptique.

La lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs rassura le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il ne parlait pas dans le vide, comme il le craignait au départ.

La sœur d'Ichigo n'imaginait pas que ces dernières années avaient été à ce point difficiles pour les shinigamis. Son frère ne lui avait rien dit sur les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient là-bas. Elle pourrait presque lui pardonner les souffrances éprouvées. Presque...

**_ Oui, depuis peu,** répondit le capitaine Hitsugaya avec un instant de retard. **Beaucoup d'hésitation avant de le nommer, en fait.**

La brune le toisa pendant quelques minutes, sans dire un mot. Elle savait que Toshiro ne mentait pas car il n'avait pas le droit de lui raconter ce qui se passait à la Soul Society. Il avait pris le risque de s'exposer à des représailles pour lui révéler la vérité sur son absence. Elle ignorait comment réagir. La jeune fille ne pouvait nier que ces événements étaient vraiment importants mais cela n'excusait pas tout.

Le regard perçant de la sœur d'Ichigo mettait le shinigami très mal à l'aise. Ce silence pesant n'était pas pour le rassurer et connaissant le caractère emporté de la demoiselle, il n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines. Il appréhendait un peu sa réponse, en espérant qu'ils pourraient conserver cette amitié qui était importante pour lui – à défaut d'avoir son amour.

**_ Je peux comprendre que tout ça a été difficile pour vous mais tu sais, un simple message m'aurait suffi,** fit Karin en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. **Mais jamais tu ne m'en as envoyé, ce n'était pas faute d'espérer avoir de tes nouvelles.**

Toshiro ne savait quoi penser de cette réponse. Il avait mal agi, c'était un fait mais il avait espéré qu'elle comprendrait à défaut d'approuver. Toujours est-il que l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux bleu nuit avait disparu, remplacé par de la souffrance et de la solitude. Le jeune homme remarqua que Karin évitait son regard mais pour quelle raison ? Sa vue lui était-elle à ce point insupportable ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

**_ Il n'y aurait eu que moi, je t'aurais contactée quand je l'aurais pu mais je ne savais pas si tu aurais voulu me parler,** révéla-t-il en se levant pour prendre place à côté d'elle.

Karin feignit d'ignorer le trouble qui l'avait envahie quand le capitaine frôla son bras nu avec sa main par inadvertance. Pourquoi était-elle aussi sensible à sa présence ? Elle retint un soupir d'agacement.

**_ Je te pensais plus courageux que ça,** souffla la brune avec ironie sans le regarder. **Ce n'est pas ce qui t'aurait empêché de prendre contact avec moi, avant.**

Elle avait raison, le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent ne le niait pas. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il avait perdu le courage de lui parler. Il aimerait lui dire tellement de choses mais il décida de les garder sous silence. Il souffrirait seul dans son coin.

**_ Écoute Kurosaki, je...** commença Hitsugaya hésitant.

Karin tourna vivement la tête vers lui tout en le foudroyant du regard. Elle se leva pour se poser devant lui, le visage plein de colère et de souffrance.

**_ Appelle-moi Karin, bon sang !** s'impatienta-t-elle tout à coup en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

La jeune fille en avait assez de la distance que Toshiro mettait délibérément entre eux en l'appelant par son nom. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher d'elle mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Quatre ans... Quatre longues années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et le shinigami n'était pas fichu de l'appeler par son prénom ! Quel imbécile !

**_ Tu t'obstines à toujours m'appeler par mon nom de famille ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu pourrais au moins m'appeler par mon prénom ou c'est trop te demander, Toshiro ?** l'accusa la jeune fille en retenant à grand peine ses larmes de frustration.

Le jeune capitaine garda le silence. Pourquoi cet élan de colère soudainement ? Il ne comprenait pas. Les gouttes d'eau qu'il voyait perler à ses paupières lui brisaient le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait autant souffert de son absence prolongée.

**_ Désolé Karin,** soupira le shinigami aux yeux de glace. **Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça et de toi, en particulier. Tu as tellement changé, j'ai du mal à te reconnaître...**

**_ A qui la faute, Toshiro ?** fit-elle d'une voix pleine d'amertume. **Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace et tu reviens comme une fleur quatre ans plus tard... Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'accueillir les bras ouverts ?**

Karin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en tournant son visage vers la fenêtre.

**_ Je te connaissais moins naïf que ça...**

L'ironie amère de son amie – il ne savait s'il pouvait encore la considérer comme telle – lui fit monter des frissons désagréables le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**_ Mais je pourrais en dire autant sur toi,** lui reprocha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. **Toi aussi, tu as changé. Avant, jamais tu ne m'aurais laissée sans nouvelles de toi pendant plusieurs années. Pourquoi as-tu ignoré mes appels ? Pourquoi as-tu fait comme si je n'existais pas ? Pourquoi, Toshiro ?** demanda-t-elle en martelant le torse du capitaine de coups de poings.

Le jeune homme ne disait mot, il laissait Karin exorciser sa souffrance. Les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir et il sentit qu'elle cachait son visage contre lui. Sans doute que sa fierté lui interdisait de lui montrer ses larmes.

Sans que Karin ne puisse les empêcher, ses larmes se mirent à couler en abondance sur ses joues. Elle enfouit son visage contre le shihakusho du shinigami mais elle se doutait qu'il la sentait pleurer contre lui. Puis les bras de Toshiro vinrent entourer son corps secoué de sanglots et il se mit à la serrer tout contre le sien en lui murmurant des excuses à son oreille.

Peu à peu, les larmes de la brune se tarirent et elle s'écarta d'Hitsugaya non sans rougir.

**_ Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Karin,** avoua-t-il en lui prenant sa main. **Je sais que ça n'enlèvera rien de ce que je t'ai fait endurer, mais sache que tu m'as vraiment manquée, toi aussi. Demande à Matsumoto à quel point j'étais insupportable pendant ces quatre dernières années...**

**_ Ça c'est vrai !** fit une voix malicieuse venant du couloir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme rousse aux formes généreuses dont le visage affichait un grand sourire à la vue de Karin.

**_ Karin-chan ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !** s'exclama la vice-capitaine sous l'oeil courroucé de son supérieur.

**_ Toi aussi, Rangiku-san,** répliqua la brune en lui rendant son étreinte. **Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?**

Matsumoto n'était pas dupe du faux sourire de la jeune fille. Cependant, elle choisit de ne rien dire pour le moment – le regard menaçant de son capitaine y était pour beaucoup.

**_ Mieux que toi, en tout cas,** fit-elle en prenant Karin par le bras. **Mon Capitaine m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs et eux ont failli ne pas s'en remettre,** ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa poitrine de son doigt.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Toshiro qui n'appréciait pas cette interruption. Il serra les poings dans son dos, tentant de réprimer son impatience. Et de plus, sa vice-capitaine avait le droit à un meilleur accueil que lui, ce qui l'énerva davantage.

**_ Matsumoto,** l'appela-t-il d'une voix faussement calme.

À l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme tressaillit violemment. Elle se retourna doucement vers Hitsugaya et son visage prit une expression de chien battu.

**_ Oui, Capitaine ?** répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**_ Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici ? Et où est Abarai ?**

**_ Je voulais rendre visite à Karin-chan mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, vous aussi. Et Renji est resté à la boutique d'Urahara, enfin je crois...** dit-elle en triturant ses doigts nerveusement.

Toshiro ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle. Elle le faisait sortir de ses gonds tellement souvent qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas la tuer. Il ne valait mieux pas sinon il aurait des comptes à rendre au Commandant. Et puis, il s'était attaché à elle malgré sa personnalité un peu étrange.

**_ Laisse, Toshiro,** soupira Karin sans le regarder.

Évidemment, la jeune sœur d'Ichigo n'allait pas avouer qu'elle était heureuse de cette interruption. Cela lui avait permis de se remettre les idées en place.

**_ Et au moins, Rangiku-san me donnait des nouvelles chaque semaine, elle.**

L'insinuation voilée déplut fortement au jeune homme aux yeux de glace. Bon sang, combien de temps allait-elle le lui reprocher ?

**_ Je vous l'avais dit, Capitaine...**

**_ Matsumoto !** la coupa vivement Toshiro. **Pars ou je te refroidis avec Hyorinmaru !**

Rangiku posa son regard bleu sur Karin en lui souriant tristement.

**_ Ce n'est pas grave, Rangiku-san,** l'apaisa la brune. **On se verra plus tard, quand j'en aurai fini avec l'autre imbécile.**

Rassurée, la shinigami partit non sans lui faire un signe de main et l'encourager. En tournant la tête vers le jeune capitaine, Karin comprit pourquoi Rangiku n'avait pas répliqué. Toshiro était à bout et la petite réflexion qu'elle avait lancé n'avait pas été pour arranger les choses. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait effrayer la jeune fille et elle n'attendit pas pour lui envoyer froidement :

**_ Tu étais obligé de la renvoyer de cette façon ? Elle ne faisait rien de mal ! **

**_ Elle me dérangeait, voilà tout,** répondit Toshiro sur le même ton.

La Kurosaki sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce se refroidir rapidement et comprit que c'était le jeune homme le responsable. Elle sentait sa pression spirituelle augmenter en intensité et commença à ressentir les effets du froid.

**_ Si je veux avoir froid, je peux descendre dehors... Pas la peine de transformer ma chambre en congélateur,** le tança-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Elle inspira profondément et balança, non sans mesquinerie :

**_ C'est moi ou tu es devenu détestable ?**

Toshiro écarquilla brusquement ses yeux turquoises en entendant la remarque de sa meilleure amie. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de tact envers sa vice-capitaine mais cela ne concernait pas Karin. Et de toute manière, Rangiku en avait l'habitude et ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps.

**_ La façon dont je me comporte avec Rangiku ne te regarde pas et de toute façon, on ne parlait pas de ça,** trancha le jeune homme.

**_ Ah oui, c'est vrai,** ironisa l'adolescente en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. **On parlait du fait que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie pendant quatre ans, j'avais oublié...**

Si elle disait qu'il était devenu détestable, elle devrait se regarder dans un miroir, songea Toshiro avec irritation. Elle ne s'était pas améliorée, elle non plus.

**_ A moins que tu t'en fous de moi et que tu as préféré couper les ponts pendant quelques temps ? Qui sait ce que...**

**_ Arrête ça, Karin !** explosa le capitaine de la Dixième Division. **Tu crois que je ne me le reproche pas assez comme ça ? **

Devant l'explosion de colère du shinigami, Karin était muette de stupeur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi hors de lui. Elle reconnaissait l'avoir provoqué mais elle était arrivée au résultat qu'elle désirait plus vite que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

De son côté, Hitsugaya tentait de contrôler sa colère tant bien que mal. Mais sa pression spirituelle menaçait de céder sous le coup de l'émotion. Décidément, la jeune fille avait toujours la rancune aussi tenace. Et dire qu'il avait espéré ne pas en être la victime, autrefois. C'était raté, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il soupira profondément en baissant la tête. Comment réussir à la calmer ? Son cœur ne pouvait supporter d'être haï à ce point par Karin.

**_ Quel genre d'homme crois-tu que je sois ? Penses-tu réellement que je me fiche complètement de toi ?**

La souffrance contenue dans la voix de Toshiro fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la brune. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Pendant ces dernières années, elle avait cru qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et qu'il se fichait totalement de ce qu'elle devenait par sa faute. Mais Karin ne pensait pas que Toshiro lui mentait, la sincérité apparaissant dans ses prunelles de glace était flagrante.

Karin reprit sa place sur son lit mais resta au bord. Décidément elle était bien faible, se dit-elle sombrement. Le pouvoir que Toshiro Hitsugaya avait sur elle n'avait pas diminué avec les années, il s'était même accentué. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur les siennes et plongea son regard dans celui turquoise du shinigami. Sa douleur faisait écho à la sienne.

**_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux...** souffla-t-il en baissant son regard sur leurs mains entrelacées. **Je sais que rien ne t'oblige à le faire, mais je te demande tout de même pardon, Karin.**

Le jeune capitaine s'était agenouillé devant l'adolescente qui ne pipait mot depuis un moment. Il ne savait pas du tout ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser mais il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour leur amitié.

**_ Je sais que tu es sincère, Toshiro, mais franchement, je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça,** murmura Karin dans un souffle.

À ces mots, Hitsugaya leva la tête et plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ceux de son amie. Il fut instantanément happé par la profondeur de ses prunelles sombres comme la nuit. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Karin et la peau était encore plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Toshiro ressentit des picotements dans tout son corps mais il les ignora pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les pommettes de la jeune fille.

En sentant la main du capitaine sur sa joue, Karin ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. L'émotion était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse la contenir et des gouttes d'eau salées se mirent à descendre le long de ses joues pour finir leur course dans les doigts de Toshiro.

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Quoi ?** s'étonna-t-il en continuant son geste.

**_ Pourquoi m'as laissée seule pendant tout ce temps ? Et cette fois, je veux la vraie raison.**

La perspicacité de la jeune fille l'étonnerait toujours. Elle avait senti qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit à propos des raisons de son absence. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise ou il aurait de sérieux problèmes et elle aussi. Il retira sa main et tenta de se relever mais il fut retenu par Karin, qui agrippait la manche de son uniforme.

**_ Tu te fais des idées,** lâcha-t-il en tentant d'être le plus convaincant possible. **Je te l'ai déjà donnée, la vraie raison...**

**_ Je ne crois pas, non.**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel devant le mensonge flagrant de Toshiro. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas la vérité ? Avait-il... peur ? Non, pas possible.

**_ Si tu m'as dit la vérité, pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ?**

Hitsugaya retint un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte... Décidément, le fait de se retrouver face à elle lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne.

**_ Tu veux une réponse ?** lança narquoisement le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Tout en parlant, Toshiro se rapprocha de plus en plus de Karin et le parfum de sa peau l'enivrait au plus haut point. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux puis les rouvrit aussitôt en posant son front sur celui de la jeune fille.

L'intensité contenue dans les prunelles turquoises du shinigami fit rougir la brune qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Toshiro ?** s'impatienta la Kurosaki en le foudroyant de son regard noir.

Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui mais le capitaine la retint et la maintenait fermement contre lui. Karin sentait des papillons virevolter dans son ventre et son corps brûlait à chaque contact de la main d'Hitsugaya sur elle. Son souffle froid lui faisait perdre la tête mais elle devait résister, elle n'était pas aussi faible que ça, bon sang ! Son trouble était si intense qu'elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Toshiro la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse sur le sol.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ? Je ne te reconnais plus, tu es bizarre... Peux-tu me di...**

L'adolescente ne put achever sa phrase car le capitaine de la Dixième Division avait capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était aux portes de l'inconscience, seules existaient les lèvres de Toshiro sur les siennes. Karin posa timidement sa main entre les omoplates du shinigami et ferma les yeux, approfondissant le baiser.

Les sensations qui envahissaient le corps du jeune homme étaient vraiment dévastatrices. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple baiser pouvait être aussi troublant. Peut-être que c'était dû à Karin, tout simplement. Il ressentait des picotements tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son corps commençait doucement à s'échauffer. Il rompit le baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène et plongea ses prunelles turquoises dans celles sombres de la jeune fille.

**_ Tu comprends maintenant ?** souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue de son doigt. **Je ne pouvais rien te dire avant et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas venir te voir...**

Karin était toute retournée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Toshiro l'embrasse, et surtout de cette manière. Elle peinait encore à reprendre son souffle. Les joues rouges, la jeune fille partit s'asseoir sur son lit en espérant calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur si elle s'éloignait un peu de lui.

**_ Mais enfin, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les relations entre les humains et les shinigamis sont interdites... C'est même toi qui m'en a parlé,** lui rappela la brune en serrant ses bras contre elle.

**_ Ton frère et ton père sont des shinigamis, donc tu n'es pas une humaine ordinaire,** répliqua Toshiro en prenant place à côté d'elle. **Et puis de toute façon, que ce soit autorisé ou non ne change rien à la situation et tu le sais.**

Certes il avait raison mais après ? Karin aimait Toshiro, elle en était certaine mais elle savait aussi que lui étant un shinigami, leur amour n'était pas possible dans l'état actuelle des choses. Devait-elle le repousser pour le sauver ? En aurait-elle seulement la force ?

Le capitaine prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne tout en songeant aux obstacles qu'il leur faudrait traverser. Nul doute que la Chambre des 46 allait interdire leur relation mais Toshiro était prêt à se battre pour être avec celle qu'il aimait. Il ignorait encore la manière dont il allait s'y prendre.

Soudain la porte de la chambre de Karin s'ouvrit et Ichigo pénétra dans la pièce à reculons. Son visage exprimait la stupéfaction en voyant leurs deux mains enlacées. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas entré plus tôt sinon son frère aurait eu une crise cardiaque, se dit Karin avec soulagement.

**_ Karin, je croyais que tu devais te reposer mais je vois que Toshiro est avec toi...**

**_ C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi, Kurosaki !** gronda le shinigami en serrant les poings.

**_ Pas quand je te vois prendre la main de ma sœur, **répliqua le roux en avançant un peu.

Ces deux-là s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, songea Karin avec amusement. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

**_ On dirait deux gamins dans une cour de récré, je vous jure,** soupira la jeune fille sur un ton narquois. **Vous avez quel âge, franchement ?**

La voix de Karin stoppa net la dispute entre les deux shinigamis qui se tournèrent pour la regarder. Elle réprimait un sourire moqueur en voyant l'expression interloquée de leur visage.

**_ Vous vous ressemblez plus que ce que vous croyez, en fait.**

**_ Ça va pas non ?** firent-ils en chœur.

**_ Qu'est-ce que je disais...**

Là, Ichigo et Toshiro comprirent enfin qu'elle se moquait d'eux depuis le début. Ils se regardèrent alors en soupirant, se disant qu'ils étaient ridicules de s'être faits prendre au piège.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était assis en face de Karin et Toshiro se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant les flocons de neige tomber doucement sur le sol.

**_ Dis Toshiro,** commença Ichigo en croisant les bras. **Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le monde des humains ?**

La capitaine Hitsugaya se retourna à cette question et regarda le frère de sa bien-aimée dans les yeux.

**_ Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Matsumoto, Abarai et moi avons été envoyés sur Terre mais j'ignore encore pourquoi.**

**_ Aucune raison particulière, alors ?**

**_ Pas jusqu'à maintenant, en effet,** confirma Toshiro. **Je dois avouer que c'est étrange quand même...**

Ichigo était d'accord avec lui : la Soul Society n'envoyait pas un capitaine et deux vices-capitaines dans le monde des humains sans une menace sérieuse. Et il arrivait très bien à s'en sortir avec les quelques Hollows qui apparaissaient dans Karakura. Il n'y en avait pas plus que d'habitude, alors pourquoi ?

**_ Ça ne serait quand même pas... ?**

Toshiro avait de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il allait la tuer !

**_ Matsumoto, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, bon sang ? **

Les deux Kurosaki ne comprenaient pas la soudaine colère du jeune capitaine. Soupçonnait-il Rangiku d'avoir manigancé quelque chose à son insu ? En même temps, de la part de Rangiku Matsumoto, plus rien n'étonnait Ichigo. Il commençait à bien la connaître depuis le temps et il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de comploter quelque chose afin de permettre à Karin et Toshiro de se revoir.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, qu'est-ce qui pouvait se tramer entre ces deux-là à son insu ? Malheureusement, il avait peur d'avoir saisi. S'aimaient-ils ? C'était fort possible.

Karin observait son frère du coin de l'oeil. Son regard noisette la fixait intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire en elle. Cela la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

**_ Bon, maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui se passe entre vous.**

La phrase du shinigami remplaçant jeta un froid dans la pièce. L'expression du visage Karin lui signifia qu'il avait vu juste.

**_ Vous êtes amoureux, c'est ça ?**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. La perspicacité d'Ichigo étonna le capitaine Hitsugaya. Le jeune homme n'était pas réputé pour savoir repérer les sentiments des autres. Comme quoi, même un idiot pouvait changer en mieux.

**_ Vous aller me laisser faire la conversation tout seul comme un crétin ou quoi ?** s'énerva le roux.

**_ C'est une bonne idée, tiens,** se moqua sa jeune sœur en souriant.

**_ Pour un idiot comme toi, ça me semble approprié,** renchérit Toshiro sans le regarder.

Une veine battit sur la tempe du frère de Karin et il serra les poings pour résister à l'envie de frapper Toshiro.

**_ Vous avez fini de vous payer ma tête, oui ?**

**_ Ichi-nii, tu es tellement prévisible...**

Karin se leva et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son aîné en soupirant.

**_ Orihime-chan n'a pas dû apprendre à contrôler ta colère parce que tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour ça.**

La brune avait raison, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Il était un adulte, à présent.

**_ Désolé, petite sœur. Je suis un peu tendu, en ce moment.**

Ichigo soupira pour évacuer toute sa frustration et posa ses yeux noisettes sur Toshiro qui se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre, sans les regarder. Puis il prit la parole sur un ton empreint d'amertume et de souffrance :

**_ Tu sais Kurosaki, je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de ta sœur, tout comme elle n'a pas choisi de m'aimer. C'est ainsi et on n'y peut rien mais sache une chose : je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, quitte à disparaître de sa vie pour de bon.**

**_ Non, Toshiro ! Tu...**

**_ Laisse-moi finir, Karin,** la coupa-t-il gentiment. **Il faut qu'il sache, c'est ton frère après tout...**

Le capitaine Hitsugaya fit face à Ichigo avec toute la détermination dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Dans ses prunelles de glace brillait un éclat peu commun que le roux ne lui avait jamais vu, depuis qu'il le connaissait.

**_ Je suis prêt à tout, tu sais comment je suis quand j'ai pris une décision, non ?**

**_ Ouais, je sais,** acquiesça le remplaçant en soupirant. **Mais ça m'étonnerait que là-haut, ils acceptent facilement.**

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et pointa Toshiro du doigt en le fixant.

**_ Pour le bonheur de ma sœur, je suis prêt à vous aider, vu qu'ils m'en doivent pas mal... mais à une condition.**

**_ Laquelle ?** s'enquit Karin nerveusement.

Son frère aîné inspira profondément avant de donner sa réponse. Un bref sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il posa sa main sur la tête de l'adolescente.

**_ Je te préviens, Toshiro : si ma sœur est malheureuse à cause de toi, tu peux être sûr que tu me le paieras très cher.**

**_ Ichi-nii !** protesta la jeune fille.

**_ C'est d'accord,** assura la capitaine en tendant sa main.

Ichigo la serra puis sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard d'avertissement en direction du jeune homme aux yeux de glace.

Une fois la porte refermée, Toshiro laissa échapper le soupir de soulagement qu'il retenait depuis quelques secondes. Même s'il n'était que shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki savait être intimidant – surtout quand le bonheur de ses sœurs était en jeu.

**_ J'y crois pas !** s'exclama Karin abasourdie. **Mon frère nous a donné son accord, je ne comprends plus rien !**

**_ Ton frère est impossible à comprendre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi,** dit Toshiro en lui souriant légèrement.

Le capitaine de la Dixième Division prit tendrement les mains de Karin dans les siennes et l'attira à lui. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à se passer de sa présence. Comment avait-il pu y renoncer durant quatre longues années ? Il n'avait pas la réponse mais une chose était sûre : jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Toshiro sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune fille dans son cou et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle était là, dans ses bras, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de la brune et remarqua le frisson qu'elle tentait de lui cacher.

À souffler le chaud et le froid comme il le faisait, Toshiro allait la rendre folle. Mais jamais Karin ne s'était sentie aussi bien depuis plusieurs années. Elle se savait à sa place dans les bras du shinigami. Elle se blottit tout contre lui et releva légèrement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux turquoises du jeune homme. La brune pouvait lire dans le fond de ses prunelles l'intensité des sentiments qu'il lui portait et cela la rendit toute chose. Décidément, il savait comment la faire chavirer avec un simple regard...

La glace se fondit dans les ténèbres et trois mots sortirent du plus profond de leur cœur dans un souffle.

**_ Je t'aime.**

Après quatre années de séparation, après quatre années de souffrance, ces deux âmes-sœurs étaient enfin réunies. Il scellèrent leur amour dans un baiser en se promettant que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver à présent, rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer.


End file.
